Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and program.
Related Art
In a document presenting a variety of information, ways are devised to highlight important content or content that is meant to draw the viewer's attention, such as changing the color of characters corresponding to this content to a different color (e.g., red) from the color (e.g., black) most used in the document.